Atonement
by Jc1009
Summary: A story of regret, longing and redemption. Ulquiorra would do anything to make himself fit to be around her and understand why she'd reached for him. Orihime would do anything to bring him back to understand the feelings he'd roused when he'd extended his hand. With everything to lose will they be able to reach each other this time?
1. Chapter 1

((Oh yeah, I'm a HUGE ass for this one but..well yeah. If you've seen the 4th Bleach Movie this will make sense, if not, just go with it. Sorry but it's been brewing. I've really wanted to write a decent Bleach story and the last one...well I can't even put my feelings on into words but yeah I feel it's a mess. So, here goes. Let me know if you want more.))

It was Ichigo was leaving the gates for the last time that he spied something out of the corner of his eyes. It stopped his heart, because it was quite frankly the man who had stopped his heart with his bare hand. It was Ulquiorra, gone was the hollow hole, replaced by a hell chain. His eyes still green, tears still on his face. He brought a finger to his lips and hushed the Soul Reaper before he could alert the others.

"I'll catch up." Everyone looked back at him confused but as they all needed the attention of the 4th squad and Orihime. He let his friends go ahead of him, worried about what might happen. He was tired, but he had beaten Ulquiorra before and he would do it again. "So, not totally gone then."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"You've got a lot of nerve coming to me right now. I have half a mind to make sure you're existence is totally wiped out. You killed me, you hurt Orihime. Do you know for how long she was messed up over you!" He was shouting but he didn't care.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you must calm yourself. " He watched patiently for the orange haired man to quiet down. Only when he did so did he continue. "The Onna, she must not know I'm. She must never know. Her heart..she'd want to do something. And there is nothing to be done. I must atone."

Ichigo studied him closely. "For your actions during the Winter war? For Killing me! FOR FOLLOWING AIZEN!" He was yelling again but he'd earned the right.

"For her. The Onna." Ichigo was shocked. He opened his mouth to say something and shut it just as quickly.

"Your mean Orhime? The girl your kidnapped? The girl your brainwashed into caring about you. The only person good enough to cry over you?"

"Yes." It was all he said and Ichigo was more shocked. Ulquiorra Ciefer, arranger, 4th among Aizen's Espada wanted to atone to Orihime. The woman he'd once kidnapped. He knew something had happened between the two when they had that strange goodbye in Heuco Mundo but the weeks after confirmed it. She cried for weeks. She'd been heartbroken over his death and the most emotion Ichigo had ever seen from the strange Espada was when he held his hand out to her. It had been very strange indeed. He looked down and away from Ichigo.

"Do you want another chance? To set it right?" He didn't know whey he said it but it was one of those things to do that he knew was right. Ulquiorra's head snapped up, his full attention on the Soul Reaper.

"With the Onna?"

"With everything." He nodded and that was enough for Ichigo. He pulled on the last of the power that Hell had granted him and pulled loose the chain, but before Ulquiorra could be dropped away he sent him to the soul society, resolving to track him down as soon as possible. His soul now stripped clean he might just now get to truly atone. He figured that Ulquiorra had been just another cog in the machine of machine built by Aizen.

With that done he turned his back and left the gates for the last time. Hoping that the gates would stay sealed forever and that he'd never have to come back. He looked into his friends eyes and he left behind the world below and settled on Orihime. She looked confused but welcoming as always. He hoped he'd done the right thing.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra first became aware that it was warm. Not the heat of hell, not fire and lava but it warmth of the sun. It was, not terrible. In fact it was pleasant. He opened his eyes and saw the sun and sky. He was surrounded by the bustle of people around him. He looked around and blinked. He knew this feeling, this reistu, the Soul Reaper had kept his word, he was in the soul society.<p>

Ulquiorra raised a hand and looked at his fingers Gone were the black nails, replaced by pale ones tinged slightly pink. His skin still pale but no longer white. He raised a hand and felt no mask. He lowered his hand and ran his fingers carefully down his throat, and to his shock he felt no hollow hole. He closed his eyes, he supposed the feeling he felt was relief.

As far he could remember he'd been a hollow, and fought his was to become a Vasto Lorde. He fought his way to Aizen's attention and kept it by fighting. He fought in hell. An endless cycle of his last battle with Ichigo Kurosaki. It was always the same and he could always just see her, just out of reach.

He had accepted it. He never stopped trying to understand that look though in her silver eyes, pooled with tears or the sureness with which she'd declared to not be afraid, nor the steadiness of her hand when they almost touched. He was going to pay for all his sins to her. It was his punishment and he'd take it.

When he'd felt her presence with the rest of her friends when they charged the gates of hell. He'd stayed on the periphery and watched her from afar. The only thing that had changed was the fact that she'd become more beautiful. He'd basked while he could in her goodness. It had been a welcome respite from his punishment. He knew it would end too soon and the pain would be more intense but he still had to be there, he didn't want to be seen or sensed. He NEEDED to be near her, or as near as he could. If it had come down to it he'd have protected her and sacrificed his existence such as it was.

She'd escaped relatively unscathed. It wasn't a place for her anyway. He had figured out why he was here. The Soul Reaper. She still loved him and that a burned him worse than all the magma around him. In the end he had been unable to quell his interest to hear something, anything about her. That was why he approached Ichigo alone. The Soul Reaper understood secrets. He'd keep his secret to keep the Onna safe.

He hadn't expected to hear she had been affected by his death, that it mattered to her. He had impacted her. Her. The only being he freely gave his attention to. It grew more with every word he heard from his former enemy and he'd done the only thing that was to be done. He'd taken the chance to be cleansed. He didn't deserve it, but she did. She deserved a clean soul around her. One that knew atonement for his sins and the value of what he'd been given. He'd taken the chance and trusted the other man.

It was rewarded. He was here.

Now to figure out just where here was, and how to get to where she was. One thing at a time though. He set out, his hands slipping easily into his pockets as he started to pick his way through the streets.


	2. Chapter 2

Things for Orihime had become routine since the end of the winter war. For the most part. There was still the occasion, hollow battle, trip to the soul society but for the most part her life fell into a routine. Routine was good. It helped create stability in her life and following her routine from Heuco Mundo she had lacked stability for far too long

The fact was that she had been plagued by nightmares for weeks following Ichigo's battle with Ulquiorra above the dark sands of Heuco Mundo, and not having a chance to ever embrace him, or even touch him had left a hole in her heart, her life.

She was sure that her friends all knew about the final moment she and he had shared before he had turned to dust, and they all seemed very respectful of her privacy regarding it. Too respectful to be honest. She had wanted to talk about it. She had wanted to talk about Ulquiorra, and the conversations they had shared. About all they had shared.

At least she thought they had shared something. She had shared a part of herself with him. The final moments of his life had been so bittersweet. He had reached out for her and she had meant it when she said she was not afraid of him. Not of his release form, not of his heart which seemed to be in his hand that he held out to her.

That moment would return to her a million times throughout the day. Unbidden. She would reached out to take a paper from her teacher, or pass someone something at lunch and she'd be back in Heuco Mundo. She'd see is eyes in the faces of people on the street, or hear his calm voice around every corner.

She was doing her best to just forget him. She had long since forgiven him. Orihime knew that Ulquiorra had been just another cog in the machine created by Souske Aizen. The problem was Orihime couldn't seem to move past him. Gone were the daydreams of Ichigo, replaced by those of a pale man with eyes that saw everything.

She'd taken to dreaming about him in an effort to just try and give him a happy ending.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra had spend the last few days wondering about the outskirts of the Soul Society in search of any way in. He was quickly learning that the only way out of there was by being reincarnated; an option he'd rather not consider or to become something he disposed, a Soul Reaper. He wasn't thrilled with either option but of the two becoming a Soul reaper was better. It would afford him the chance to go back to the world of the living and do something good. Once he had done something good surely then the Onna would forgive him, she'd see him for what he was, and he'd no longer be her jailer.<p>

That was the plan at least. Getting there would prove more complicated. He had retained a certain amount of spiritual pressure, actually a lot so being accepted and been easy. Now he just had to conceal his true identity and reasons and allow the Soul Reaper academy to give him the skill set and purpose to return to the Onna who had consumed his every thought since he'd seen her in the park with her friends some time ago.

As he laid his head down in what would be his home while he trained to become what he had once looked down on he reflected back on that meeting. Her hair a fiery halo about her, the powers of a god in the hands of a small slip of a woman. He quickly learned that she was not trash. She could never be trash.

It was in these moments, when he allowed himself to remember their earliest encounters that he felt it most keenly. This, whatever it was that haunted him about her. Perhaps it was longing? He wasn't sure.

He'd remember the way she had held herself when he'd attacked the soul reaper escort with his bala, or the way her eyes blazed when he led to her Heuco Mundo. He had watched her during those twelve hours. He never told her and he never knew what had compelled him to do it, but he had. He had decided that that idiot boy Ichigo Kurosaki was unworthy of the attentions of such a woman. He was so wrapped up in his own puny machinations that he failed to realize what a treasure he had at hand. The boy was a fool.

The way she spoke of the human heart, the same heart he wondered if he know possessed, that drove him to Soul Society for help-he wanted to know her heart. Ulquiorra knew he wanted to be apart of her heart, as she had become his.

That was his last thought as he leaned back and closed his eyes. He was atoning for his sins to Orihime Inoue. He allowed himself to hope, to dream that she would find it in her heart to forgive him.

* * *

><p>He was dreaming again. Dreaming of the moments before his death and after. He had watched her fall to her knees on the sands of Heudo Mundo. The Soul Reaper and Quincy at a loss at what to do. She was crying over his death, a feat that never ceased to amaze him.<p>

The dream was finally changing though. instead of being unable to do anything but watch her from a million points of dust that surrounded her he found himself reforming. In his new form, the one granted to him by the boy. The dream shifted and they were no longer outside of Las Noches, now they were somewhere else, but that escaped him.

He watched her tears fall and her body fall to the ground at it had when he had died but now he was able to change things. He watched her eyes grow wide in shock as he reformed as he was now, no hollow hole, no mask. As the onna stood before him and they regarded each other carefully he could hear the voice of another in his ears.

As she ran to him and he went to embrace her he was aware it was hot. Very hot. Before she reached him he looked around and to his horror he saw that he was back in hell. He became aware that he was back in hell. Fear overcame him, and he turned back to see if Orihime was ok but it was no longer the angel he had ached for rushing to him, but his released form. Just before he was consumed by his hollow self he screamed, only to wake in the dark of his academy room.

He looked around for a moment in confusion.

A dream.

Just a dream.

He felt his heart pounding in his chest and he collapsed back against his bed in relief.

He said the only thing that came to mind. The reason for all of this.

"Onna.."

* * *

><p>Orhime woke from her nightmare with a start. She had been having <em>that <em>dream again. The one where she had watched Ulquiorra just cease to exist. It haunted her in a way she could not describe, but this new dream.

The one of a human Ulquiorra reforming before her, it had thrilled her, and her heart had soured until she saw they were surrounded by fire and she smelled the brimstone of Hell. It had scorched her nose and before she could reached Ulquiorra she had seen him change. He was a hollow again, but not the one she had known. This hollow radiated menace. She could still feel it's anger.

It was just a dream though. Just a dream. She kept repeating to herself.

What stuck with her though, for hours after she had awoken was not the look in the hollows eyes, but the look in the eyes of the human Ulquiorra. She hadn't missed the lack of mask or hollow hole. She had taken it all in.

She spent the next few hours waiting for dawn and cursing fate.

She cried for the first time in weeks, for the loss of Ulquiorra and for her own lost heart.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the kinds reviews and messages. I hope to not let you down.**

Orihime had begun to pull away from her friends. They had noticed and tried to still be supportive and loving but they also blamed her time in Las Noches. Truthfully, it was the nightmares she'd been having the past few weeks. Each seemed so vivid.

It was to the point that she dreaded sleeping. She would see his death nightly, she'd hear the demon calling and she'd wake up screaming nightly. It was all becoming too much. She had been able to start moving past it before because he had seemed to get "it" at the end, but the idea of his suffering in whatever passed for an afterlife was breaking her heart.

It was following that emotion that she finally answered Captain Unohana's request for her to come and visit the 4th division as well as speak to the Soul Reaper Academy about the power of heart and healing.

Orihime was looking forward to the change and since she had never known Ulquiorra in the Soul Society it was her wish that she wouldn't think of him so often, now would she hurt so much. She had made lots of friends there following the Winter War and she wanted to help the new class of Soul Reapers as well She only had one more night to get through till she left.

She had been told many times she was too soft hearted, but Orihime couldn't help that she was felt things very deeply. She supposed it had to do with her power. As the sun set over Karakura town, and the moon rose, she took her place next to her bedroom window.

The crescent moon that night was oddly similar to one that she had spent so many hours watching from her room in Heuco Mundo. She passed by her bed and instead took a spot by her window. Strangely she felt calmed by the fact that that she'd be holding a vigil similar to the ones he had tried to understand till the very end.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra had easily gained access to the Soul Reaper Academy and had done what he'd always done; worked diligently to please his master's. It was simple in his logical mind. If he did well and excelled at his studies then he'd be out of the academy sooner, and sent into the world of the living on a mission.<p>

Now, that's as far as he had gotten. He wasn't really sure how to earn the onna's forgiveness, but he was sure that doing good work's would help. She had admired the brash Ichigo for his bravery and noble works. surely she would do the same for him, would she not?

It was that thought that kept him going.

So, having changed his name to Yuki he pushed himself everyday. His swordsmanship was at the top of his class as were his marks. He was moved into accelerated classes. He could hear the whispers of his class mates. This who said he'd be a captain on day, like Hitsugaya. There were quieter whispers that he might be more like another boy genius, Gin Ichimaru. He didn't let anyone of bother him or swell his ego. To Ulquiorra no matter how much he accomplished here in the Soul Society it would never be enough to ease the burden he felt.

His classmates were always moved by how humble their classmate was. Even though he had every reason to be conceited he never was. He focused, the only time he seemed to have an issue was when he had to begin studying Kido. It was such a different art than the one's he'd known that it went against everything he'd known.

Ulquirra had even adapted his sonido skills to the flash step.

It was with this that he finally felt that he might be able to do something that would make him worthy of the onna who consumed his thoughts all the time.

He was making his way through the halls of the academy, wondering when they'd go to the world of the living when he noticed he was being passed by students on both sides who were excitedly down the hall towards the lecture hall. This was new.

He slowed up and took in the excited chitter around him.

"Was a ryouka."

"Brought him back to life.."

"GORGEOUS!" There was all kind of excited utterances around him as he made his way to his spot in the back. It seemed everyone but him knew what was going on, but as he hooked up and saw the auburn haired beauty in front of the class . His heart stopped. The oxygen left his lungs and he was struck dumb for the first time in as long as he could remember his brain just stopped working.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am in need of a beta reader. IF anyone is interested PM me or put it in your review. I'd like to give people who do me the honor of reading my writing the honor of giving them the best possible product. I am going to try and fix my error in a little bit on the older chapters, the problem is that I know how it should be in my h head that I read too quickly and miss my mistakes. Thank you for reading, it should be said I obviously do not own Bleach. I am humbled that my writing is even read. Thank you all for the kindness. Every follow, fav and review move me to give you my best. I hope you enjoy. Thank you.**

The air had left Ulquiorra's lungs and he was left stunned. Orihime Inoue was in front of the class room, surrounded by his fellow Soul Reaper cadets. She was smiling shyly in response to the eager questions and compliments that were being thrown at her in rapid succession. She worried her lip for a moment and he caught him staring and the soft pink of her skin as she worried on the delicate flesh. He swallowed and struggled to draw a breath in.

He had thought she was lovely the first moment he had seen her in Karakura park, defending her fallen friend. He had called her trash in an effort to mask his interested to the simpleton, Yammy. If the large brute knew of his interest in the young woman it would have been disastrous. As it was he had to go out of his way to paint her in the most flattering way to his former leader Souske Aizen.

"Get a hold of yourself _Yyuukkii_," a harsh voice whispered in his ear as he felt his arm grabbed and he was pulled to a seat in the back of the room. He turned abruptly to glare at the man who dared to put his hands on his person.

It seemed that today was a day full of surprised because the man who had grabbed him and taken his attention away from the onna was none other than the former sixth espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez.

"Grim" He was cut off when the other man gave his arm a tighter squeeze, nails into his flesh. They glared at each other oblivious to the class filling and the instructor introducing Orihime.

"_Yuki_! I know you're surprised to see me, your old friend, Genji. I know we haven't seen each other since we had that really bad job for that _crazy guy with the God complex_, but it's good to see you, _Yuki." _Ulquiorra took the hint and kept his mouth shut despite the shock and anger coursing through him. "We'll catch up after class, _Yuki." _ He nodded that he understood and saw a familiar smile break out on the other man's face.

As the others around them focused all their attention on front of the class they took in each other. Grimmjow, now going by the name of Gengi apparently had changed as well as he had. Gone was the mask fragment from his face and from the what Ulquiorra could see the hollow hole that had marked Grimmjow's stomach was as nonexistent as his own. The man's eyes still shone a wild blue and while his hair was no longer the same shade of blue, it was a deeper one. The former sixth seemed to be studying him as well.

They stayed liked that for a few moments. Azure eyes bore into verdant. Neither let their feelings show on their face. It was only when the Onna began to address the class that he shifted his gaze to the woman with sunset hair who had changed everything in him.

* * *

><p>Orihime had been enjoying her time in the Soul Society. Being there had made her feel more relaxed than she had been since before the Gates of Hell had opened in the world of the Living.<p>

It was in the days following the rescue of Yuzu Kurosaki that Orihime had felt her soul ache in the way it had after Ulquiorra had drifted apart on the wind before her very eyes. Even though she knew he was dead in a very permanent way Orihime had thought she had felt his eyes upon her. It had been oddly comforting since he had watched her so many time in Heuco Mundo, till she had managed to get him to join her in her room and engaged him conversations. While they had vastly different views on things she had enjoyed the intellectual stimulation as well as just the simple fact that she had company.

It was over those weeks that she began to realize that something changed. She looked forward to seeing him, she enjoyed his presence and longed to teach him about emotional bonds, such as love. On the rare occasions that he would lower his guard and fall asleep on her couch she had longed to see if his skin was a smooth and perfect as it looked or if he hair was as silky. While she had never worked up the courage to touch him she still wondered..

The change of scenery had been good for her the first few days. She had thrown herself into helping people heal in the fourth division and the good work had been good for her very soul. It filled her with a sense of a job well done, that was something she had desperately needed following Ulquiorra's death. She still felt as if she had failed him.  
>She had failed to save him. She failed to reach him in that final moment.<p>

Orihime had felt light that she had in a long time and agreed to extend her stay and help teach at the Soul Reaper Academy. Her hope was that she could heal her battered heart in the Soul Society.

It was obvious that Ichigo, the boy she had thought she was in love with for so long obviously felt no deeper for her than any of his other friends. While a year ago that thought would have made her cry for days she only felt a little sting of rejection. It was growing up after all and Orihime had lost more in her short life than most people did in the entirety of theirs. She was going to be brutally honest with the students she had been given temporary stewardship of. She felt that by sharing her story of how she still managed to love so deeply after so much hurt that she might be able to help them retain their hearts through hard times.

"My name is Orihime Inoue. I will be your instructor the next few weeks. I am very excited to be here." She bowed and scanned the room for a moment before continuing. All of the students had eager, open smiles on their faces. All except for two men in the back of the room. One had his feet propped up on the desk, his attention out the window a smirk on his face. She noticed his eyes were the same shade of blue. She didn't take his lack of attention to her personally, it was a lovely day outside.

The other man was staring intensely at his desk top as if it was the most fascinating thing he'd ever seen. His black hair fell over his eyes and he had porcelain skin. It looked so perfectly smooth she wondered for a moment if he'd ever had blemish. Her own face had a light dusting of freckles from the sun. As she studied him for a moment too long she blushed. She wondered what his eyes looked like, but it seemed as though finding out would have to wait as he very carefully closed his eyes when he raised his head, leaning against his hand which was obscuring her view.

* * *

><p>When Ulquiorra thought the class would never end it finally did and he stood up and slipped out as quietly as he could making sure that Grimmjow was with him. While had felt a multitude of emotions during the last hour he was not ready to face her yet. He had so much to do to make himself worthy. The new few weeks were going to be difficult for the man. All the more so because of the sniggering idiot trailing him.<p>

He had spent the last hour carefully studying her from under his hand. Her hair was longer and she seemed to hold herself differently. It was if she had grown into herself in a way. The way she spoke though betrayed her though. She was still a gentle soul. She had spoken so movingly, things that he had never known and while he wanted to do good works to redeem himself for her when she had spoken of the physical abuses she had endured at the hands of her human parents he had wished for a moment for his hollow powers so he could punish those who dared to injure such a pure soul. He had seethed so deeply he had felt himself shaking and Grimmjow had kicked him under their desk.

He had known that she lived alone but hearing the story of being raised by her brother Sora; the man she had carefully avoided telling about during her time in Las Noches. He felt a pang of regret that he had never known these details of her life. he ached

The amount of work he had to do to atone suddenly felt very daunting, she deserved so much and he had so much blood on his hands. Would he ever be able deserving of being close to such a soul? One thing at a time though.

When he reached his private quarters he quickly pulled Grimmjow inside. At least he could get to the bottom of one mystery.

As soon as they door closed behind Grimmjow he had his arm in the other man's throat to hold him tightly to the wall.

"Explain yourself!" He hissed in a low dangerous tone. Grimmjow's eyes sparkled with laughter that bubbled up from his chest.

"How now _Yuki,_ you're not the only one who's gotten himself a second chance." He released the former sixth but kept glaring. Grimmjow just smirked at him and he felt the urge to bury his fist in the other man's gutt.

"_Gengi_ was it?" He asked and Grimmjow's smirk grew larger.

"What, you thought you were the only one smart enough to get a new name?" He laughed at look that crossed Ulquiorra's face for a moment before he relaxed and gave him level look. "Before he died Gin Ichimaru made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"What type of offer?'

"To come here, start over and become strong enough to beat Kurosaki." He kept watching Ulquiorra but as he heard the story he felt like shaking his head. This new form was hard to control but he was still learning. He'd master it soon enough so he before his penance to Orihime.

"I'm guessing your here for the princess?" When Qlquiorra looked away he gave a short laugh. "We all knew in the end, even Aizen."

"Knew what?" Grimmjow just laughed more and Qlquiorra frowned deeper.

"That you, Mr. if I can't see it with my eyes it doesn't exist, Love her." Ulquiorra snapped his eyes to the mirth filled ones of the only other espada to apparently escape face. He was watching the former fourth with unmasked amusement. "You don't even know it, do you? Oh man! This is too good!"

When Grimmjow left he made no move to stop him, only closed his eyes and tried to focus on the picture in his mind's eye of the onna from the day. Was this feeling love, the way his blood rushed and heart pounded. What the shaking of his fingers and fear for her safety and desire to see her smile at him, for _him.._was this the love she had spoken so passionately about?

He sank to his bed and closed his eyes. As he thought back on on the times he had spent with her since that day he'd seen her amazing God like powers in the park for the first time, he contemplated the human emotion of love and wondered if she could ever feel the same for him..


	5. Chapter 5

**I know that there are errors in the last chapter and most likely in this one that need to be tended to. They will be, I'm just trying to get the story out of my head before it's lost as I'm very interested in this idea. Please follow me on the journey as I'm very excited about it. Also, anyone interested in being a beta?**

Ulquiorra could pin point the exact moment his existence had diverged from the path he had been on since he'd fought and clawed his way out of that filthy pit that he'd been birthed into. He had done everything he could to get stronger, get a head, to survive and get the power he needed to stay that way. He was a being of reason once he reached the point where is own personality could assert its self over the other should that he had subsisted on. He had never not had a reason for doing anything.

Until the moment he'd seen eyes like silver and hair of sunset wrought together in a flesh and blood human body. In that moment he'd stepped off of the path before him and while he knew that it was wrong he'd been powerless to stop the change in him. For the first time he'd not completed a mission for Sousuke Aizen and found that he didn't have it in him to be concerned about it. His focus had become a human girl and slowly his allegiance had shifted.

He knew the first moment had had an irrational thought. It was when he'd seen her, eyes blazing as she put her own body between his and that of the human girl who'd been injured but managed to survive Yammy's appetite. He'd been...intrigued. It wouldn't do to admit it though and he was not his own creature so he dismissed it as a passing brought on by the human world and the bombardment of spiritual pressures.

Between that first moment and the others that led him to try and manipulate his lord and master into being interested in the onna's considerable powers there were other moments and thoughts he could not explain, and so he didn't try. He just decided that once he could study her closely he would be able to satisfy his fascination. He had honestly, but in depth expounded upon her powers and glossed over the boy who was trash beneath his shoe.

If only he hadn't even done that, he'd never have begun to change so much.

Laying on his bed he remembered the first time he felt like reacting physically to his strange interest in Orihime Inoue.

It had been the first moment he'd seen her in the white uniform that marked her as comrade to the Espada, a possession of Aizen's. He had known she belonged to his master, he knew it and yet...

Seeing her there, bathed in the light of the moon from the lone window in her room affected him a way he couldn't put into words. it wasn't logical, it wasn't rational. Seeing the onna there he had caught his hand as it rose to touch her hair. The red in the pale light of the moon took on a quality that was other worldly. It was strange, his body reacting without him thinking about it. He had not done any thing on instinct since he had first been a dirty being covered in blood and the filthy of his "brothers" whom he had slaughtered to survive.

This was different though. She was just so..something. Ulquiorra spoke 14 human languages, he knew the language of the dead, and ancient magics both "good" and "evil" but he had no words to describe the quality of the woman in the moon light. If he had a heart it might have stopped in that moment. It was that that broke him from his silent reverie. He had almost touched that which did not belong to him.

Normally Ulquiorra wouldn't have cared about such a thing. If he had wanted something he was strong enough to take it from almost any being in existence, but not the one that owned her. She was Aizen's. Even if he wanted to he could not do no more than watch her. It was to his advantage that he was a trusted soldier and that Aizen trusted no other with is precious Orhime's care. While he know nothing of the care of humans he knew how to please his master. So it was that she had been left to him.

He remembered Grimmjow's closing shot about how everyone knew he loved the girl. How was it possible that they knew when he himself had not even realized it until hours ago.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He had thought of little else since he'd seen her in the park that day. Even in Hell, he'd been fighting not to beat Ichigo, but to keep her in Heuco Mundo.

He had disobeyed Sousuke Aizen in his last act, but he'd never regretted it. The man had left his with a very cold final order.

"If the boy and his friends breach Las Noches and look like they have a chance or winning, or if I am doing poorly in the world of the living you are to slaughter the girl. Do it in front of them. Make them lose their heart-their will to fight." He'd leveled Ulquiorra and really studied him for a moment before he'd received a nod in answer. He'd known that his fourth was in love with the woman and he'd still ordered him to kill her in front of the friends that loved her, the friends that she loved.

He could have, he'd had the chance to take her life but he'd chosen not to. He wanted to her to live.

He'd chosen to let her live knowing that one way or another it would be his death.

Perhaps he was being rewarded with a chance at a life because of that choice?

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had lied to Ulquiorra but he'd done it for a good reason, hadn't he?<p>

Well, he'd mostly told the truth. Gin Ichimaru had purified his soul after he had lost his battle to Kurosaki, he'd just lied about the reason. If Ulquiorra knew that Gin was there to watch over the girl because Gin feared that Aizen had other plans involving her. Getting stronger and beating Kurosaki was like and added bonus, but now that emospada was there his job became a lot easier. He knew that _Yuki _wouldn't let anything happen to the princess. Dumb shit didn't even know that he was hopelessly in love with the girl until he'd told him. For someone who'd always acted so superiorly smart he was sure dumb.

Hell, even Aizen had known of his cold soldier's affections for the girl. That was why he suspected that he'd killed Kurosaki against orders with his bare hands. He wouldn't lose the girl. Grimmjow had always wanted to know what would have happened had he not lost to the crazy hollow Ichigo. Would Ulquiorra had the strength to kill her?

Not that he'd have let him mind you. He'd always wanted to fight the fourth, with his whole holier than thou attitude, looking down his freaky pale nose at him. Seeing the guy today he'd almost felt bad for him. Almost.

He'd never taken Ulquiorra to be a pussy, but today he'd almost laughed out loud when he'd seen him staring like a puppy at the princess. It was too much, a fucked put beauty and the beast story. It was all too damn funny, seeing the guy stare from under his hand while the object of his affections was just feet away unknowing.

Not that she wasn't fine as hell, Princess had curves that wouldn't quit and he'd had more than a few wet dreams about her, but now that shit was about to get real he had to put that on simmer because he had a job to do and he'd for damn sure do it.

He thought back to all the months he'd been watching the oblivious newly named Yuki Sakurakoji. The guy sure had changed though, before he'd never missed anything, now he'd not even noticed that another former espada had been close to him for months, he'd really really freak out when he found out that...

"Shit," he laughed, he'd really have a fit when he found out a few things going on right under his nose. Grimmjow, or Genji as he now called himself left his room and snuck out of the academy. He had a report to give now that Ulquiorra knew he wasn't the only espada to survive the winter war.

* * *

><p>Orhime was happy. Tired, but happy. For the first time in weeks she'd been able to smile, really smile not just fake it. She really liked it in the Soul Society. The fourth was grateful for her help and her classes excited her. She found herself looking forward to the future for the first time since she'd been in Heudo Mundo.<p>

The only thing from the day that weighed upon her were the strange students in two of her classes. Some would stare at her intently as if daring her to approach them, and then one carefully hid from her, vanishing from the room as soon as the period ended. She looked over the role upon her desk and studied the name. Yuki Sakurakoji. That was his name. The man who couldn't be bothered to even let her see his eyes. She was interested in him.

The thought brought a blush to her cheeks. She hadn't been intrigued by a man for a long time and she knew that rationally she shouldn't be interested in one in the Soul Society because that was just bound to be trouble but she still wanted to know what his voice sounded like. Orihime found herself imagining that it was smooth and even. Masculine and seductive. She thought more about him.

In her mind she imagined she had green eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**No one interested in being a beta? You'd get to be ahead of all the cool kids who read this story and know what happens before anyone else on your block. Please PM me or say so in the review..Thank you for reading as always! I hope you enjoy, reviews make my day and I'm grateful for all of them. I know this story is going a little slower than my usual pace, and for that I'm sorry. It's just...the tone of this is very different for me and I want to capture it properly as Ulquiorra is so hard to write. And while I am trying to do him justice it woulnd't be me if it didn't have a little something like the following... ;) Thank you. OH and you are warned this is a mature chapter.**

Grimmjow had never been one for rules and while the Soul Society's academy was admittedly more lax on their rules than Aizen had been they still had them and as such he had to find ways to flout them.

The ones he were currently breaking were not a big deal, and if found out he'd been reprimanded. He had to laugh when he thought about getting a detention or demerit. The idea of it was too funny for words. While he really didn't honestly care about punishment and he thought that the idea of being caught while out of his room after hours made him laugh till his sides hurt he didn't need to draw any attention to himself in such a manner so he took painstaking steps to ensure that he was not found out. The last bit was always the worst though.

He had to spring 700 meters across an open field to a brick wall that had no place for his fingers to make purchase to make the climb easier. His contact in the thriteen court guard squads had made it a bit easier by giving him the climbing claws, and there was no end of the delight he took in them. They reminded him of his old pantera form and as such his heart soared everytime he got to use them.

Tonight though he had no time to just bask in the thrill of it. He had to be quick about it.

So making quick work of the wall and the dash for the cover of the trees on the other side of the wall.

When Grimmjow picked his way through the forrest he easily found the the cloaked figure.

A pale hand brought up to signal him to be quiet and he nodded before they went deeper.

"So tell me, Genji, How was Orihime's first day, did our Princess notice her knight in shining armor?" He snorted as way of answer and the cloaked was lowered from the other's face. He was met with a wicked smiled and he eagerly returned it. "Then I guess they might need some more help-Cupid!" His face fell as the other just laighed harder before at his obvious discomfort.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra never dreamed before coming to the Soul Society. His mind had never been filled with idle thoughts, or desires till it was at what he had thought was the very end though.<p>

Since Ichigo had given him this new chance at having a life of his own making he dreamed night. Since his strange conversation with the former sixth earlier he had found his mind drifting to the onna. Sometimes it was memories of the time he had spent with her in Heuco Mundo, the hours he'd spent watching her from afar, fascinated by everything that made her human.

This was a very different dream though. It was far more real than anything he had felt..since that moment he'd hidden from everyone but himself. It was that moment, that stolen bit of time that beconed him now. He had pulled his eye out to hide the original scene from his master, kept it hidden away in a jar to replay in the moments when he'd felt the pull the woman seemed to have on him. This moment was his and though he had no right, as he too belonged to Lord Aizen he'd kept it for himself. It was different some how tough..

_ The onna was spralled out upon the bed. Usually the white that surrounded everything is Las Noches was a mocerky but with her, it was just truth. She was innocent and pure. She shone so clearly and purely that even his own skin felt a lie. She was so everything that Heuco Mundo wasn't. Even Aizen's grandstanding was nothing when held up to the light of her truth, her life. He wanted nothing more than to just be close to her. _

_He was a moth drawn to the delicate flame of her heart. Her hair was so stark against the white material. It was like a glowing halo. It struck him how truly different they were. If she every saw his second released form..She was truly and angel, not just an imposter like the Soul Reapers with their self righteous judgement. _

_He was anything but._

_Yet, his fingers of their own accord reached out and touched just the tip of her hair. It was so soft and felt foreign to his calloused hands. He watched the slow rise of her chest and how her eyes fluttered behind the thin skin of her eye lids. He knew what he'd see if they opened. Silver, like the lining of the clouds in the world of the living. He had never wanted anything so __badly in all of his existence as he did in that moment. He wanted her to open her eyes, to see her smile for him. He wasn't alive. Ulquiorra didn't have a life._

_He was a thing. He was owned by Sousuke Aizen, but he had never thought too deeply on it till he'd seen her. She was the lone thing he'd ever wanted for himself and she belonged to one of the few beings in existance that he wasn't strong enough to wrest her from. _

_He remembered what he'd made her say that first night. "I belong to Lord Aizen. My body, my powers exist soley for his use." He wanted her to belong to him, more than that he waned to belong to her. _

_Ulquiorra traced his fingers absent mindedly over her hair. He didn't know how long he'd been focues on the contrast of the red against white but when he shifted his gaze she was watching him, her lips turned up with a small smile. When their eyes met, her cheeks flushed a pretty pink. He moved his fingers from the silk of hair to the satin of her cheek. _

_She sighed in happiness and closed her eyes again as his fingers traced from her cheek to the slope of her neck. Had he been able he'd have allowed his figners to travel lower, in the dip of her collar and the plane of her best below her collar. _

_He felt her small her hand on his own and looked back at her eyes. She had taken her lower lip between her teeth and was worrying it slightly. Her eyes were guarded but hopeful and they watched his every move. When moved to slide over her she smiled and brought her fingers to his face as he settled his body over hers. _

_He body seemed to be acting without rational thought, his lips wanted to pull up in a smile but it was if the muscles in his face did not know how. He leaned of his forarms above her and she had no fear in her eyes, just...a strange look of longing. While he tried to figure out what it meant, the onna leaned up and he felt her soft lips against his cold ones. The feeling was starteling. As was his response. _

_Ulquiorra felt his own lips respond to hers, eagerly. He wasn't sure who had deepened the kiss but he was keely aware that he could taste her tongue against his own and it was exquisite. The feeling was..it was overloading him. Ulquiorra had never felt so much of any feeling let alone any of the ones he was drowning in. He focused on the soft woman beneath him and made her his anchor to reality in hopes that it would made sense to him. _

_The onna was grasping his body and pulling him against her own. He was aware of the sound of the blood pouding in her heart, but more importantly he was keenly aware that his own blood was pooling in his groin and he found his penis, that had only ever been perfuntory for eliminating waste from his body was swollen with some need he'd never had or considered. _

_Orihime, the onna gasped when he bit her lower lip slightly between his teeth. He did not allow her to be hurt, he merely had a need to do so that he could not name. The sound she made was maddening. He found himself unable to stop as he lowered his body against hers. _

_The feeling of her body warm beneath his was shocking. He felt everything. The warmth she naturally put out. The way she rubbed eagerly against him. The feel of her generous breasts and pert nipples was incredible. _

_When he was able to seperate his lips from hers he found himself devouring her neck eagerly. The salt of her skin and the scent of her hair were incredible. She gasped his name._

_"Ulquiorra!" _

_"Onna." He was breathless and the sound she made when his lips were on her skin was __incredible. He felt her small hands his his hair, on his neck and shoulders. _

_His own were exploring her. One buried firmly in her hair holding her close, his other traveling her side, grasping her hip desperately. He needed more, he needed to feel her skin. _

_She groaned when he pulled away from her and watched him, her eyes half lidded and lips swollen with desire. She was gloraious. His eyes met hers and he pulled away slowly and she sat up. His pale fingers looked out of place against her skin, but she didn't protest when he pushed the jacket from her shoulders. In fact she brought her own trembling hands to his throat, and while he was worried she was going to see his hole, the reminder of what he was and wasn't, but she was more concerend with the zipper on his own jacket. _

_They both sat there, her breath coming raggedly and his eyes on her for a moment before they were back at each other's lips. This time she shly bit his lip and as much as he wanted to he allowed her to move them forward for as long as he could stand. Her arms wound around his neck and his own moved down her back. He felt her figners on his shoulders whiles his desperately serached from the zipper holding her in the constriting top. _

_He knew about human anatomy but he had never cared too much about anyone person's precise detais. Now though, he was desperate to see hers with his own eyes, feel hers in his hands and taste with his own lips. He felt possessed. _

_When her nails gripped his shoulders tightly he pulled the top from her body and eased her back down. She turned as red as the hair that framed her face so beautifully. He knew that she was an innocent but the smell of her arousal told him what else he wanted to know, that she desired him as much as he did her. He pulled her hands from her breasts and held them over her wrists over her head in one of his. _

_"Shh.." he soothed her, the out of character comfort startled them both but she watched him as he; with his eyes looking into her own large grey ones, lowered his face. He glanced away for a moment as he closed his eyes and placed a single seering kiss to the skin above her heart. Her skin was so soft he was hardly able to make himself to slowly, gently as she deserved. When he opened his own green eyes she was smiling and he took that as her being ok with his continuing minstrations. _

_He held her gaze as he took her first nipple in his mouth. He watched how she gasped at the feeling of his hot mouth on private flesh. She blushed deeper when he closed his teeth over the pointed bud and sucked. They were __unable to look away from each others eyes as he opened his lips and trailed his tongue and kisses of her other breast. _

_On this one he lolled his tongue around her nipple, with butterfly kisses around the aerola. Finally when he could feel her strugglig to free her wrists did he bite down on the tip and made her cry out. _

_The sound was intoxicating. He knew it was him doing this, not Sousuke Aizen. NOT ICHIGO KUORSAKI. It was him, Ulquiorra Cifer. _

_Black and white lips pursed and met her eyes and watched as he pulled away to unwind the bindings of his hakama pants. He needed the woman and he saw no fear, or worry in her eyes. _

_She averted her eyes, her innocence charming and making the whole scene more incredible. He lowered his body over hers once more. He kissed her cheeks, the corners of her eyes, her forehead and lips. He moved to the shell of her ear and whispered, just loud of enough for her to hear over the sound of their rapid breaths._

_"Are you afraid of me, onna?'_

_"No."_

_"Do you desire me?'_

_"Yes." _

_"What would you have me do..Orihime?" He had never called her by her name, it had always felt forbidden, sacred to him. That he did so now was not missed. She was trembling but not with fear. He watched her lips, scared to see her eyes should she reject him. He didn't think he would be able to stand if he saw that in her eyes. It was a heartbeat worth of time before he felt her gentle fingers on his cheek. She was smiling. _

_"Love me Ulquiorra."_

_"I do, Orihime. I do." With that he pulled the long skirt from her hips, down her long legs and marveled at how beautful this woman was. The woman who's power rivaled God's, and she was laying under him, her legs falling to the side, opene for him. It was his lips that had kissed her to this height. _

_His hands that had carressed and undressed her._

_His eyes seeing her like this, as no man had ever before. _

_It was he, that she wanted. _

_"I love you Ulquiorra." She whispered as he began to part her and the both gasped at the contact. She was terribly tight and she was slick and ready for him. He struggled to keep his eyes open through the blissful feeling of his dick sinking into her tightness. Neither had ever felt anything like this before. He went slow but steadily penetrated her. The thin veil of her innocence gave for him and he held her tightly to him. The smell of blood was faint but he knew it was there. _

_"Am I hurting you?" He whispered. She was the only being who he'd ever cared to learn about. He wanted to know because he didn't want her to hurt. _

_"No. yes. It's.. it's just..it's like nothing I've ever felt. It's the most amazing feeling." She moved a little and he groaned. He finally gave in and closed his eyes. _

_With his face buried in her neck and hair he focused on the eager sounds she would make. When he pulled out and pushed forward she said his name. He loved the way it sounded. It amazed him so much he wanted to please her. She arched her back and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her as thightly to him as he could._

_He found feel her nails making his back and shoulders but it was a badge of honor he'd gladly wear, being marked by this woman. His woman now._

_He pushed as deeply into her as he could and she cried out in pleasure. It was incredible. He stole a look at her face and her head was thrown back in pleasure. He knew this was a moment he'd steal for himself as well, never wanting anyone else to see her in such a way. _

_"Who's are you onna?"_

_"Yours."_

_"Who do you belong to?"_

_"You."_

_"Say it."_

_"I'm yours Ulquiorra. I belong to you"_

_"Are you scared?"_

_"I love you." She answered and kissed him. That was all he could take. He moved faster her. Unable to control himself any longer, he was pouding into her, but she was still asking for more. Gasping his name and please between breath stealing kisses. She threw her head back and screamed his name. That was infinately satisfying. The sound of it, the way she clamped her legs around his hips, how her vaginal walls pulsed around him. _

_He let go, closed his eyes and put his forehead to hers. He kissed her hard enough to bruise and before he pulled out to the very tip one final time._

_"and i you.." With that, he drove himself firmly into her till he could go no further. He stilled for a moment before the orgasm shook him. He filled her with himself, and when he was finally empty he opened his eyes. She was smiling at him. _

_Sweaty hair clung to her but her eyes were shining and she looked like an angel. Radiant, beautiful and kind. He'd never seen anything more incredible. _

_"Orihime..." He whispered into her skin. She smiled as he rolled off of her but pulled her close. His arms around her and pulling her body close to his the body basked in th other presence. He could hear her heartbeat above their slowing breath, and then she closed her eyes and snuggled into him. Their cooling limbs wound around each other. The both closed their eyes, spent but content in the other's arms. _

_"Forever Ulquiorra." was the last whisper of sound he heard before he closed his eyes, content for the first time in his existence. _

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra smiled in his sleep, unaware that a few halls over, in the faulty dormatories Orihime also smiled in here sleep. Both having found what they wanted most in their dream.<p>

Each other.

Orihime pulled the blanket tighter around her and smiled. At least in her dreams she could be close to him.


End file.
